omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nano Tech Offensive Monster
Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nano Tech Offensive Monsters are a type of technology that feature in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe. History The Perpetual Holographic Avatar Nano Tech Offensive Monster was a combination of technology and living organisms. Its origin was traced to a meteor that came to the Earth in the early 21st century which carried the creature known as Venom of the Symbiotes. Whilst this meteor entered New York harmlessly, another piece broke up in the atmosphere and splintered into five parts that landed at numerous sites around the planet. At this point, a supervillain by the name of Mysterio was operating and recovered a piece of the meteor shards and through advanced technology created these monsters to serve as his army with himself as their hidden master. Through studying it, he managed to mix the Symbiote organism with technology to create a creature based on light as well as nanotechnology. These creatures he called PHANTOMs that were to serve as his army which he dispatched to acquire the other meteor shard pieces in order to better the technology used to create these monsters. The activity generated by the PHANTOMs later attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. where Director Nick Fury moved to counteract this threat. By this point, Spider-Man along with his best friend Harry Osborn who was operating the equipment of the Green Goblin were battling a number of supervillains. However, their fight came to an end when the PHANTOMs ambushed them at the rooftop and abducted everyone except for Spider-Man who was teleported onto the Helicarrier. After being briefed on the threat, Spider-Man was informed that the PHANTOMs were on the move at five sites around the world where they intended to acquire the meteor shards. These shards all contained Symbiote material within them that held incredible power within them. Among the sites that were hit by the meteors included Tokyo, Tangaroa Island, Cairo, Transylvania and Annapurna. S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to determine the concentrations of PHANTOMs by way of scans that were able to check the presence of these monsters. In order to counteract the PHANTOM offensive, Director Fury dispatched Spider-Man to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in defeating the creatures and also freeing the various supervillains captured from mind control amulets on their chests. Each battle saw more powerful PHANTOMs being deployed as Mysterio managed to grow more adept in their creation and was increasing the symbiot index within them. This chain of events continued until Spider-Man encountered Mysterio himself and was forced to use the meteor shard to recreate the black costume to battle his foes. With this enhanced power, he managed to defeat the PHANTOMs and end Mysterio's campaign leading to his capture. Once the mission was accomplished, Spider-Man returned to Nick Fury with the meteor shards but expressed his fear of their power by the director assured him that they would be safe. After sending Spider-Man back home, Director Fury commissioned a new research program to study the power of the shards. When the computer asked him for a file name, Nick Fury commented on the carnage the shards had done and asked it to be labelled Project: Carnage. Overview Each monster was actually a mixture of technology and biology where they appeared to be bipedal Symbiote-like creatures that resembled Venom but with different color schemes which varied depending on the region they were deployed. A number of variants were present with some being smaller than humans footsoldiers to others being much larger shock troopers. They were not true Symbiotes but rather used a combination of the organic material to be mixed with solid light holograms with nanotechnology to create a construct to serve their master. Thus, despite being light based, they were able to conduct physical attacks against their foes. Furthermore, a key power was the ability to deploy PHANTOMs quickly on the battlefield where they suddenly appeared in a burst of light before taking solid form. This allowed them to be dispatched as footsoldiers where hordes of them were able to be deployed by means of specialist transmitters on the battlefield. Whilst light-based constructs, PHANTOMs were capable f being attacked and damaged where they entered into a daze when struck significantly leading to their body being destabilized. The primary component of a PHANTOM was its Light Core where an accurate strike was capable of rupturing it and destroying the creature. Another key component within the creatures that was determined from scans was a symbiot index. This was attributed to the symbiotic material of the meteors with the higher index indicating a stronger PHANTOM. Early data indicated that if allowed to reach a 100% symbiot index then they would be unstoppable. Notes *PHANTOMs were unique creations of Spider-Man: Friend or Foe and have not featured anywhere else within the Marvel Comic universe. Appearances *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' (2007) External Links *Marvel Database Entry Category:Technology Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel